borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawmerax General Tactics
General Battle Strategies *Although being the highest level enemy in the game, it has a surprisingly low hitpoint pool. At max level (level 72 with level 69 host and 4 players in the room), each of its glowing bulbs only has ~25,000 hitpoints. This may seem like a high number, but Crawmerax lacks any resistances to bullet damage like, for example, the Crimson Lance Devastator. Also, any hits to this area scores critical damage (~700 damage sniper rifles can do upwards of 3000 damage a hit). Thus, accurate, quick firing weapons are preferred over powerful, slow weapons that could be difficult to hit its weak spots. *Spread out: Crawmerax and its minions have attacks that could potentially hit multiple characters in a small area, so it's always a good idea to spread out as soon as possible. *Use the pillars: The pillars on the battlefield will block all attacks and knockbacks. The arch closest to where the player emerges into the lair is particularly useful; leading Crawmerax around it gives frequent clear shots to all of its critical hit spots, including the difficult one on its back, while blocking all Crawmerax's attacks. Care must be taken when using this tactic, however, as while Cramerax cannot pass entirely through the arch, it can spit acid and lunge through it to attack if the player leads too far ahead. *Use the minimap to keep track of the enemies, the size of the red diamonds on the minimap will indicate the distance of the enemy to the player. Prioritize closer targets. *Memorize the elemental weaknesses of Crawmerax's minions, they are extremely resistant to any other element other than their weakness. *Ammo regeneration is recommended, as battles tend to be drawn out and it is difficult to control ammo consumption. *A powerful Transfusion grenade mod is recommended; no other grenades seem to be effective against Crawmerax or its minions, but Transfusions can provide some emergency healing. While fleeing Crawmerax and its minions, drop a Transfusion grenade and it will seek out enemies and bring their health to you; this will not interrupt your sprint and requires no precise aim. Enemies Crawmerax the Invincible *Crawmerax will always go after whoever's firing at it, so it's possible to keep it running in circles in the middle of the arena by having the character Crawmerax is tracking to hold their fire while the others concentrate their fire. This is another good reason to spread out. Note that Crawmerax will still use Monstrous Dive to attack players. *Jumping will avoid knockback on Monstrous Dive but the character will take full damage. Use this to avoid being knocked off the edge. *Whenever one of its critical spots are destroyed, it will rear back and roar. Covering the critical spot on its back but exposing the ones on its armpits. Take advantage of this opportunity. *Crawmerax's critical spots in its armpits have misleading hitboxes, it's possible to score hits on these spots by firing at the part where the pincers join together to form a claw. Green Craw Worm Weakness: '''Incendiary *They have a charge attack that has incredible range but can easily be avoided if the player runs sideways (Note: '''NOT sidestepping). *It's possible to track them while burrowed if they have been set on fire. *Note that despite being weak against incendiary weapons, they are very resistant against DOTs. Unlike Armored Craw Worms, they will take minimal damage from being set on fire. Armored Craw Worm Weakness: '''Corrosive *They are extremely slow and unless the player is running backwards, it's impossible for Armored Craw Worms to catch up. However, keep in mind that they will still spit globs similar to Crawmerax at the player. *Armored Craw worms are vulnerable to corrosive DOTs, one shot from a strong corrosive weapon will usually be enough for it to corrode to death. This enables the player to concentrate on other enemies after corroding them with acid. *Armored Craw worms suffer criticals from splash damage. As long as the elemental proc or splash damage from a weapon such as the Eridian Glob Gun reaches its eye, it counts as a critical hit. Craw Maggot '''Weakness: '''Shock *In contrast with Armored Craw Worms, they move extremely fast. Combined with their preference for moving in a zig-zag path while approaching the player, they are extremely difficult to hit. *Its leap attack possesses good knockback. Stay away from the edges of the cliff to prevent being knocked off. *Shock DOTs will stun the Craw Maggot, take advantage of this to score several quick critical hits. Equipment Selection Sniper Rifles '''Crawmerax *Bessie **Dealing +500% critical hit damage, high velocity bullets, and 100% accuracy while zoomed. With points invested into the right skills, and armed with the right class mod, the Bessie is able to take out critical points in one hit in singleplayer or two hits in multiplayer. Although the slow fire rate and high zoom makes it difficult to land hits. *Skullmasher **Firing multiple projectiles for a higher chance of criticals. *Cobra **The incredibly high explosive damage leads to massive critical hits. Not as strong as the Bessie or Skullmasher, but a better fire rate means more opportunities for shots to connect. *Penetrator **Combining power and fire rate, the Penetrator is best used with a means of ammo regeneration, such as a Soldier with a Support Gunner COM, a Hunter with a Sniper COM, or a Siren with a Specter COM that grants ammo regeneration. The added critical hit bonuses are helpful, as the only hits that do damage to Crawmerax are those within the six purple spots. It can easily destroy its critical points in one clip (11-17 shots, <2 seconds of shooting) if aimed well. *Invader **It packs a fire rate and accuracy that is superior to the Penetrator, in exchange for a lower single shot damage and semi-auto fire mode when unzoomed. Ammo regeneration is equally recommended, as bullet for bullet, the Invader is less efficient than the Penetrator. Green Craw Worm *Volcano **High proc rates, damage, and accuracy will allow players to kill a Green Craw Worm in one or two critical hits, although the low fire rate can present a problem. Craw Maggot *Orion **The Orion is one of the most damaging shock weapons in the game. Take advantage of the splitting rounds to create 4 hits instead of 1 by aiming just in front of the enemy. Submachine Guns Crawmerax *Double Anarchy **When normal rounds are not accurate enough, fire four of them per trigger pull and you're bound to hit something. Once you have Crawmerax in your crosshairs, opening up on it always gets criticals and emptying all of the Anarchy's clip will drain a significant amount of health, when presented with enough targets. A form of ammo regen is highly recommended for using these, as they can burn through ammo very fast. Green Craw Worm *Hellfire **The Hellfire's deadly combination of high proc rate, fire rate and accuracy will make short work of the Green Craw Worms. Craw Maggot and Armored Craw Worm *Tsunami **The Maliwan Tsunami alternates between powerful corrosive and shock damage effects, so while it will not be as purely effective as using two separate weapons, it can dispatch both Craw Maggots and Armored Craw Worms in a pinch and save an equipment slot. Note that the small tech pool and slow bullet speed will hamper your ability to consistently deliver damage to the aforementioned targets. Support Machineguns Crawmerax *The Chopper **Very much a last-resort weapon, The Chopper will chew through your entire combat rifle ammo bank in seconds, even in one clip on a mag-spec Soldier. However, the multiple projectiles and high fire rate will net you an abundance of criticals. *Ajax's Spear **While nothing about Ajax's Spear dictates that it will be superior to any other machine gun per se, it always spawns with a great material and quality parts. It seems to always spawn with an accuracy score above 90, so one with good enough damage and fire rate can slam high-damage criticals into Crawmerax again and again from safe distances. There is also a chance that it will spawn with the Ogre accessory, adding powerful explosive damage to an excellent weapon. Armored Craw Worm *Serpens **High proc rates will have a good chance of placing a powerful DOT on the target. Revolvers Crawmerax *Masher **Tight spread and high damage will make quick work of its weak points. Multiple rounds will also increase the chance of scoring a hit. An Unforgiven Masher, with its increased critical hit damage, can make short work of Crawmerax (if you have any means of increasing critical hit damage with skills it can destroy each limb, and its back in one shot), but its slow fire rate makes a single miss catastrophic. The Anaconda Masher is not quite as strong, but is still superior to almost any other revolver available, and its high fire rate and recoil reduction could make it more reliable than the Unforgiven. Generally speaking, one should avoid using revolvers against Crawmerax unless using a Hunter with extensive Gunslinger skill tree investment and an appropriate COM. Craw Maggot *Aries **An above average weapon in terms of shock elemental damage, but the addition of transfusion rounds can come in handy in almost all situations and save your life in others. Armored Craw Worm *Defiler **High corrosive damage and accuracy will usually kill Armored Craw Worms in 4-5 hits. The Defiler is effective to the point that even characters with few or no talents that benefit revolvers should consider trying it; for example, when bleeding out, a Soldier could prefer it to a Serpens or Crux despite having talents that boost Combat Rifles and Shotguns, as the Serpens would need to be burst-fired at range and as such may fail to make the kill in time, and the Plague may not be able to reach its target at all. Repeaters Crawmerax *Thanatos **Compared to a Double Anarchy, the Thanatos has much higher accuracy when zoomed. If the Thanatos has a Double accessory, it will approach the Anarchy in terms of raw damage. Green Craw Worm *Firehawk **High elemental damage makes up for its deficiencies in the firepower and fire rate department. The damage is on par with the Hellfire and the Volcano. Craw Maggot *Nemesis **The high damage provided by its multiple shock/corrosive rounds, in addition to the possibility of high fire rate from an Invader scope, makes it a formidable weapon. The real strength of the Nemesis, however, comes from its ability to provide high damage output against two of Crawmerax's minions, saving the player from carrying two weapons. *Hornet **The high elemental multipliers and fire rate that usually comes with a high quality Hornet makes it a great backup weapon against the Craw Maggot. Armored Craw Worm *Nemesis **''See above'' *Hornet **High corrosive damage and burst fire will cripple Armored Craw Worms. Shotguns Crawmerax *Bulldog **High fire rate, and large magazine size make this an excellent choice for Soldiers with a Commando class mod and Berserker using an Ogre class mod. The only downside to using this is the high ammo consumption, so there will need to be a form of ammo regen. *Striker **High accuracy, and raw/critical hit damage are perfect for hitting its critical spots, while the high projectile count will increase the chance of scoring a hit. Armored Craw Worm *Maliwan Crux **High corrosive effect and spread works well when aiming for critical spots. Eridian Craw Maggot *Thunder Storm **High shock damage and spread works well against charging Craw Maggots. *Rifle **Not as damaging as the Thunder Storm, but the higher accuracy allows the player to hit Craw Maggots at longer ranges. Armored Craw Worm *Glob Gun/Splat Gun/Rolling Spatter Gun/Stampeding Spatter Gun **Armored Craw Worms take damage from explosions and splash damage, any hit to the claws and the front will generate a critical hit. Co-op/Split-screen *The best strategy for a Split-Screen/2 person co-op game is to exploit the ledge glitches. A fully levelled up Hunter heads to the left and finds the ledge, whilst a fully levelled up Soldier finds the ledge on the right. The Soldier holds Crawmerax's attention, e.g. with turret fire, grenades, etc. The Hunter meanwhile uses a powerful sniper to destroy each of Crawmerax's Critical Hit Points (leave the eye to last, or it will keep looking around for the Hunter). If done correctly it should be possible to take it down without the players dying, but as long as one stays alive whilst the other respawns Crawmerax will not gain health. Category:Enemies